


life is a risk but we will take it

by fleeting_thoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_thoughts/pseuds/fleeting_thoughts
Summary: Hermione meets Damon before going to Hogwarts.They become friends.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Damon Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	life is a risk but we will take it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literal years ago. Some of it is very dumb, some of it isn't, but I enjoy rereading from time to time, so maybe someone else can find joy in my dumb crossover.  
> Hermione is a lonely kid, so she would ramble at anyone who talked to her.
> 
> I don't think I ever meant to make their relationship romantic, but Damon was definitely going to get overly-protective of her.

A man stood in front of a tall building, watching the people walk by him, looking for the perfect prey. Usually he didn't really care for more than their appearance, but today he felt like doing something different. He didn't want an easy one this time, what was the fun in that? A smart one would be better. 

That was why he was there, leaning against a wall of the public library, covered by its small shadow. He held a book on one hand, occasionally reading a couple of words before tucking a finger between the worn pages and closing it to watch those around him. 

That was where he first saw her. 

A girl with bushy hair who couldn't be older than twelve years old walked out with a huge stack of thick books in her hands. Not something he usually saw, or maybe it was just something he never noticed. Whichever it was, didn't matter to him, he was intrigued by the small girl. 

Forgetting his hunt he turned all of his attention to the child. She descended the steps carefully, having trouble trying to keep the books in place. The man wondered where her parents were. They shouldn't let their kid go out and about like this, there were dangerous things lurking around. Even if it was still morning, a child shouldn't go outside without supervision. 

Finally on the last step the girl slipped and fell, her books scattering on the ground around her. Many people shook their heads and looked at her with disapproving sneers, a few even laughed, none stepped forward to help her up. 

For some reason this angered the vampire, and driven by that he made his way to the girl who was now standing up with a smile on her face. He kneeled beside her and looked into her eyes, she was clearly holding back tears. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. Normally he would have faked an accent, he liked to try imitating them from time to time. 

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm not sure all the books are," she added with a frown leaning down to pick one that had fallen open upside down. With deep concentration she examined it, turning the pages with incredible care. "This one is fine," she declared, closing it. 

"Do you want help with that?" he asked without thinking. 

"If you want to help me," she said, picking another book. 

He picked up a book scanning the cover, it was something about magic, picking the remaining two he noticed they were about the same thing. 

"These three are okay," he told her when she looked up from hers. 

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. "You barely looked at them." 

"I'm positive they are fine," he said, chuckling at how defensive she was. "I can help you get them all home," he offered impulsively. 

"I don't think mum would like that." The girl frowned again. "A stranger walking me home wouldn't be the best, would it?" 

"It certainly wouldn't," he agreed. "I'm Damon Salvatore," he winked. "Now you know my name, I think that takes me out of the ‘Stranger’ category." 

"But I'm still a stranger to you," she laughed. 

"Only you can change that, Miss." 

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." 

"It's a pleasure to become acquainted with you," he said with another wink, holding a hand out. 

Hermione giggled, taking his hand and shaking it. "The pleasure is all mine." 

Damon picked up all of the books and stood up. "Shall we get going?" 

"We shall," she nodded and giggled. "Do you want help with those?" she asked shiftily. Seeing her unease with him holding them all he took the two thinnest books and handed them to her. "I'll lead the way." 

They walked side by side in silence until Damon decided to talk. "What are all these books for?" 

"I wanted to read about magic," she replied with a shrug. 

"Do you believe in it?" 

"I'm not sure. But I got this letter, you see? It said that I was accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and that a representative would be sent to my house to explain further if we were interested. It could also be the answer to some of the odd things I do sometimes," Damon had heard of the school, he tended to keep friends in every species in case he ever needed help. Witches and wizards of the girl's kind were easy to find if you knew where to go. He was proud to be one of the few vampires who were aware of most of them. They were not so easy to befriend and they had a bad habit of erasing themselves from the minds of anyone who became too troublesome to deal with. 

"So you did the logical thing and went to the library for answers?" he said it like a question, yet to Hermione it felt like a statement. 

"Where else would I get them from?" 

"The representative. Some facts in the book will be wrong," he chuckled. 

"But some might be right," she said indignantly. "Do _you_ believe in magic Damon?" 

"I do, I've seen it," he gave her a wicked smile. There was nothing wrong with telling someone who was clearly a witch about it. No normal human would have known of the school. 

"You have?" she asked open mouthed. "Are you a wizard?" 

"No, I'm something else," Damon flashed his fangs carelessly. If it all went wrong he could always erase her memory, so he cared naught for what he said. 

"And what is that?" she asked, turning her head to see him. Her chocolate brown eyes burned with desire to learn. 

"A vampire." 

"But you can't be one," the girl frowned and stopped walking. "The sun is up," she pointed to the sky. 

"You are smart," he chuckled. "But I know a secret." 

"What secret?" 

"How to walk under the sun," he smiled. 

"How?" she asked, astonished. 

"With a witch," he told her. 

"Like the ones who go to Hogwarts?" 

"Similar," he replied thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to try explaining the differences between both witches. 

"What else can witches do? Do they really fly on brooms?" she giggled picturing a cartoon she had seen while eyeing the books. "It doesn't look too comfortable." 

"Oh, yes! They even have games played on brooms, though I agree with you. It doesn't look all that fun." 

* * *

"I wish I could stay with you for the whole day," Hermione pouted when they got to her house. 

"And why can't you?" he chuckled looking at her house. 

"Mum invited a friend of hers to the house," she frowned, walking up to the door and opening it. 

"Doesn't mean you have to be here," Damon handed her the stack of books. 

"It does. She will be coming with Peter Sullivan," her frown deepened thinking of the boy. 

"And you don't like him?" 

"Not one bit," she pouted. "His sister, Elena, is all right, but she won't be coming." 

"I'll see what I can do to save you," he winked and was gone in a blur. Hermione pouted. 

* * *

"Hello ma'am," Damon said with a charming smile to the woman that opened the door. "My name is Damon and I'm here representing the Powell Institute of Witches." 

"Excuse me, I thought you weren't coming until next week?" the woman frowned. 

"This is the first time we contact you, you may be mistaking us for Hogwarts," he smirked. "Powell only admits witches." 

"But they send a man as a representative?" 

"They take volunteers, since the number of families they need to go to is large and Powell is a very small school." 

"Would you say it is a better school than Hogwarts?" 

"Both schools are highly respected," Damon said, already regretting his approach to the conversation. He managed to lock eyes with her and his pupils grew. "You will call Hermione downstairs and allow her to skip meeting with your friend’s son today." 

"Okay," the mother agreed. “Would you mind telling me how-” 

"And you will forget that I was the representative," he added, _that_ had been a terrible plan. Too involved. Now that he was a stranger, though, there was little chance he’d be able to stay much longer. What would make for a good cover? Something low effort on his part. "Now, call Hermione." 

"Hermione! Come here for a second, there's someone looking for you," Jean called to the stairs. 

"In a moment," the young girl called back, but rather than the sound of someone scrambling to their feet and rushing down there was the sound of a page flip, only heard by Damon. 

After what felt like five minutes of awkwardly standing in front of each other, and exactly eight pages flipped, the mother lost her patience. "Hermione, get down here right now or I'll take those books back to the library." 

"Coming," the witch grumbled loud enough for it to carry down, and this time did close the book with a barely audible thump. Seconds later she was dragging her feet down the stairs, her hands crossed over her chest, her eyes glued to the top of her bare feet. 

"Cheer up sunshine," Damon chuckled, unsure why exactly he had called her that. Her eyes snapped up to him and any shows of annoyance were banished by a bright grin. That was probably why he had done it. 

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, glancing anxiously at her mother. 

"Saving you from some kid whose name I can't be bothered to remember," he replied. "So, Mrs. Granger," the mother's eyes snapped to him, "You will forget all about me, unless I'm actually here, and when I am you will trust me," he glanced at Hermione. "Unless she tells you not to. For right now you will tell the visitors that your daughter is unavailable, whatever reason of your choosing will do. Understood?" 

"Yes," she nodded. Then, as if nothing had happened, "Are you ready to go for lunch with your uncle? He came here from far away just to see you," she smiled and Hermione looked suspiciously at her new friend. 

"What did you just do?" 

"I ran out of patience," he shrugged. 

"Go get your things, sweetie. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you you were going." 

"I'll explain everything in a second," Damon encouraged. "And go away forever if that's what you want, or start this whole _friendship_ thing over," he smiled. "Just remember that the unwanted person will be here in," he looked down to his watch, "ten minutes." 


End file.
